Ends and Beginnings
by WeasleyIsOurKing7
Summary: Its 2 weeks before prom and graduation from hogwarts. Hermione has to decide to finally have Ron as a boyfriend and prom date or to just focus on her future career away from Hogwarts. RWHG and HPGW
1. Fear Of Asking

A/N Please review please please please please please please please please! Just get off you lazy butts and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything good… I own crap LOL

"Bloody hell, I can't believe we have to go through this again" shouted an agitated Ron Weasley, "Like they haven't put us through enough agony."

"Come on mate…it's going to be so much easier than the Yule Ball" said Harry Potter enthusiastically "this time around Ginny is going with me, and I can persuade her to help you go out with Hermione"

Ron gave a little blush "What do you mean?" said Ron desperately trying not to share his secret of liking Hermione "Why would I want to go with Hermione to our prom?"

"Ok, sorry for trying to help you mate… I'll just tell Hermione that you fully support her liking Viktor Krum and that she should invite him to prom" said Harry in a sly tone.

"_Oh shit, I have to tell him that I like her I don't want to miss this opportunity again" _thought Ron

"Ok, ok, you caught me I really fancy Hermione, can you please help me to ask her out?"

"I knew it!" Harry said victoriously "I will persuade Ginny to help you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways" Harry said with teasingly

"Ewwww… she's my sister mate" said Ron thoroughly disgusted "please don't go into detail. You _can_ help me though? This is really important to me!"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it" said Harry in playful tone then winked at Ron.

Hermione Granger was in the Gryffindor common room sleeping on a big maroon couch. Next to her were nearly twelve stacks of books all to do with magic except one. This one book was lavender, with a pink spine that said diary. Hermione's diary lay open on her lap with the cover face up. A short red headed girl quickly entered the common room from the girl's bed chamber stairs and walked over to where Hermione slept. The red headed girl was none other then Hermione's best friend Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley's sister. Ginny removed Hermione's diary from her lap, trying desperately not to wake her and she read the contents that filled that filled the pages. Ginny flipped to the most recent entry and read it

_Dear Diary,_

_It is only weeks until I graduate Hogwarts and I still have so much to do! I have to make sure I have accomplished everything that I wanted to accomplish here. IN my career as a student at Hogwarts I wanted to get at least seven owls( I accomplished that), have an organization for house elves in need ( I have accomplished that), make friends with at least one person from each house ( Oh bugger I haven't done that, most of my friends are in Gryffindor, I do have some friends from Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, but no Slytherin. NO! I am happy I don't have any friends in Slytherin, I would kill myself if I were friends with Pansy Parkinson.), Do something brave that totally isn't like me (Yep done that, punching Draco Malfoy in third year… good times good times.), get a tattoo (nope haven't done that one, I really want to be something beside a goody-goody I am really wild when I want to be and when I get drunk on firewiskey. I want to have either a pink and royal blue butterfly on the back of my shoulder or the letters RW on the back of my shoulder), have a boyfriend (not just any boyfriend a special guy, my fantasy boyfriend would be loyal, clever, have a great sense of humor, have a big family, have red hair, and the deepest blue eyes anyone would have ever looked into, my fantasy boyfriend in Ron Weasley. I really hope we go to prom together, but I don't seem to have that much bravery from being placed in Gryffindor so I am very afraid. I want this more than anything I ever wanted. I will write again later_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny thought to herself:

_I totally didn't know that Hermione liked my brother that much. I thought she thought of him as just her best friend or as a brother! I guess Harry was right, we really should help them to get past all the arrogance, stupidity, and sexual tension and have them finally hook up._

Ginny sat the diary next to Hermione's stacks of books and began formulating a plan to hook up her brother and her best friend. Then she decided to wake up Hermione.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Ginny yelled

"Er…..What……Oh, hey Gin, what's up?" Hermione said groggily

"Nothin' just wanted to talk to you about who you are going to go to prom with"

"Oh I don't know, I don't even know if I'm going to go, maybe I will take Viktor, I don't know" Hermione said disappointed

"You still like Viktor?" Ginny inquired

"No, he is just the only person I know that would want to go with me"

"Hermione… what the hell are you talking about? You are pretty and smart, a lot of people would like to go with you! As a matter of fact I know someone that would go with you…my brother." Said Ginny

"Gin, it's true I really like your brother but what makes you think that he would want to go with me? He is popular, sweet, and funny, on the Quidditch team, a million other girls want to go with him, and he only thinks of me as a friend" said Hermione in a dreamy tone "and not to mention he is SUPER HOT!"

"Well I'm sure he likes you… all the signs are there… I'm sure he will ask you, trust me he will ask you to go to the prom with him sometime this weekend at Hogsmeade."

"All right… we'll see what happens" Hermione said doubtfully "Well it's no mystery who you are going with… you and Harry shag like twice a day, maybe more, but I am glad that you are going to go to prom! Are you coming to graduation?"

"Ya! Mum and Dad told me I could go because Harry is graduating, plus Luna gets to come because- you know how Luna and Neville are going out right?"

"Ya I know"

"Anyway… yes I'm going to graduation, its going to be so much fun!" Ginny yelled almost ready to burst

"Oh my gosh.. I forgot to tell you I got nominated to be valedictorian!"

"What?" Ginny said utterly confused

"Oh forgot muggle word, I going to be 'Best Witch' at graduation!"

"OO congratulations…I knew you would get it!"

"Hey what time is it anyway?" Hermione yawned slightly

"Umm…its quarter till 2"

"Oh Bugger… I have Charms class in fifteen minutes" Hermione said frantically "We will talk later"

Hermione scrambled out the portrait hole and ran to charms class.

"Charms class is boring as usual" Harry said while ruffling his hair

"It wasn't that boring for me" said Ron in a dreamy gaze

"I figured… you were staring at Hermione the whole bloody class" Harry said annoyed " I think you might have been drooling too."

Harry began to laugh and then Ron smacked him on the back of his shoulder playfully. Ron and Harry walked over to Hermione and Parvati who were chatting in a deep conversation.

"Hey girls what's goin' on?" said Harry

"Oh Hermione and I were just discussing who I would go to prom with." Parvati said in a very high girlish voice

"Well who are going to go with then" Ron inquired

_I knew it! Ron doesn't want to go with **me** he wants go with Parvati! _thought Hermione

"Hermione told me that Seamus doesn't have anyone and that he has been eyeing me for a while. She also told me that a boy named Greg Williams in Hufflepuff that is as much in love with divination as I am."

"I think you should go with Seamus." Harry said

"Ya I think that is my best bet!" Parvati squealed "Who are you going with Ron?"

"Ummmm………….um…………..I got to go see you guys later" Ron said hesitantly

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked

"Oh he just doesn't have a date yet" Harry explained

"Oh well I'll see you guys later" Hermione said

"Ya I'm going also" said Parvati "Bye"

Hermione went up to Gryffindor tower to talk to Ginny and ask her about her plan to fix her and Ron up. Hermione went up to her room where her room mates Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati all huddled up in a circle talking about prom and what kind of dresses they were going to buy.

"Ginny, can I have a word please?" Hermione asked

"Sure" said Ginny cheerfully "I'll be back in minute girls"

"What's up Herms?"

"Well… I was thinking about how you said you could help Ron and me go to prom together, and I want this more than anything, so can you help me please?" Hermione said desperately

"Ok, I'll do it" Ginny said excited " Well where to start, where to start?"

"I'll do anything you want Ginny, just make it happen!"

"Well there are three things I'm good at jinxing someone, making someone look irresistibly sexy, and fucking." said Ginny playfully

"Ok I'm ready make me SEXY!"

A/N: Done! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!

I will update really soon!


	2. Picnics and Pearly Whites

A/N Please review I need opinions! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters

"Ouch! Ginny you're hurting me!" Hermione shrieked

"I'm almost done blow drying you're hair" said Ginny "You are going to love you're new hair style, I promise! DONE!"

Ginny turned Hermione around to face the mirror and then smile and looked amazingly please with herself. The reflection that was facing back at Hermione looked nothing like her. Staring back at her was a girl with light chocolate eyes with just the right amount of lavender and plum sparkly eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara that made her eyes pop with intensity. Her eyelashes were curled so much when she blinked it was flirtatious. Hermione's hair was straight with many layers and slant bangs. Her hair was a shade darker than her eyes and has some hints of blonde highlights.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hermione screamed

"I know I am totally amazing at beautifying people!"

"Ginny, I'm speechless!" Hermione said completely gob smacked "that has never happened to me before in my life!"

"I am very proud of myself!" Ginny said once again please with herself "So you really like it?"

"I love it! Hopefully Ron will too."

"Ok next step your clothing" Ginny said enthusiastically "Here I want you to wear this!"

Hermione went to go change, but had doubts in her mind.

_Was I too pretty that I didn't seem like myself any more? What if Ron doesn't like the way I look? What if everyone thinks I look like a whore? What if all of this was for nothing_

Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing tight jeans that fit perfectly. They were low rise, made her hips look just the right size, and made her ass look really good in them. She was wearing a pale pink shirt that had rushing along the sides. It was a really low cut that showed off her cleavage, and also showed a little bit of her black lacey bra.

"How do I look?" Hermione said unsure of her self

"HOT!" Ginny shrieked "Ok let's go down for dinner now and show you off. I promise that my brother will be drooling in his mashed potatoes when you come walking in and he will ask you to go to prom with him tomorrow at Hogsmeade!"

Hermione and Ginny came walking down the steps to the Great Hall(A/N: when I wrote this scene I pictured Hermione and Ginny strutting through the great hall to "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gee's) where they walked to the Gryffindor table. On the way to the Gryffindor table Hermione heard many people whispering and a bunch of randy Ravenclaw boys whistling, whooping, and shouting "Ow! Ow!" They finally reached Gryffindor and Harry and Ron's mouths hung wide open. As Ginny had predicted Ron was drooling in his mashed potatoes and fried chicken.

"You look amazing Hermione!" Harry said very eagerly

"Great job Gin!" Harry whispered to Ginny before giving her a passionate kiss

"Wo…………er………..you………..wo………………pretty…er.ag" Ron said completely shocked while staring at her cleavage

"Er… thanks?" Hermione said confused and happy at the same time

Parvati and Lavender came up to Hermione and told her that they loved her new hair style, and then Colin Creevy came up to Hermione to ask if she would be his first shag (obviously Hermione sayed HELL NO!) and then Neville came up to her and invited her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny to his graduation party in three days and they gladly accepted.

"I didn't think I would attract this much attention from everyone!" said Hermione completely stunned

"That not all you're attracting!" Ginny said overjoyed "My randy brother was completely gob smacked, and I saw something under the table that I didn't want to see if you know what I mean"

"Ron got and erection when he saw me?" Hermione said blissfully "this is really good! Does this mean he likes me?"

"Yes I'm sure he does!" said Ginny "we'll find out tomorrow at Hogsmeade! Sorry I won't be around I have a snogging appointment with Harry at Madam Puddifoots."

"That's ok go have fun wit' yo man" Hermione said in a playfully trying to be ghetto.

Hermione and Ginny went up to their room and got ready for bed

"Hey Gin" began Hermione "thanks for everything!"

"No problem" Ginny said "that's what friends are for"

Hermione drifted off to sleep with images on Ron and Ron's erections in her head

The next morning Hermione awoke and went to her vanity mirror, she still stared in amazement that Ginny has made **_her _**that pretty!

"I have to pick out my clothes for Hogsmeade!" Hermione said to herself.

Hermione skipped merrily to her closet and weaved through her hangers of clothing. Finally she found a nice pair of olive green cords, a translucent white lace peasant top (where she would wear a black bra to make it show her curves) and a tan jacket. She quickly skipped down the stairs and out of the portrait hole to go to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. There she found Harry and Ginny already snogging and Ron stuffing his face with bacon. She walked up to Ron…

"Hi Ron" Hermione said sweetly and flashed her best smile.

Ron was completely gob smacked again but muttered out "Hey Hermione you look nice."

Ron was always taken back when Hermione smiled. That was the prettiest part about her. Though she must be even more beautiful **_naked. _**Ron took a break from eating for a second and looked as if he was in thought, then he bellowed out…

"Hermione…um… Do you have any plans today at Hogsmeade?"

Hermione was taken back. I guess her change really had worked.

"Er… No, Ron I don't have any plans." she paused "why?"

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could spend the day together!" Ron said wound up "um only if you want to of course."

"I'd love to!" Hermione said shooting out of her seat.

Ron and Hermione sat next to each other and continued to eat while Harry and Ginny took a short water and chapt stick break. When they all finished there breakfast/snogging they went outside and began to talk about graduation. Then finally after almost fifteen minutes of talking about graduation Headmistress McGonagall came out and escorted the students to the middle of Hogsmeade.

"I hope you all have a magically fun day!" McGonagall said in a cheery tone.

The group of students darted off in different directions until all of them were gone except for Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry had an arm around Ginny's hips and moved his hand down to her backside and gave it a light squeeze.

"Ok, well me and Harry and going to get going now." Ginny said eagerly "See you guys later…have fun!"

Ginny and Harry left giggling going into Madame Puddifoot's leaving an awkward Ron and Hermione standing next to each other. There was silence until Ron finally said something:

"Well, Hermione, where would you like to go first?"

"Um… well would you like to go look at the new brooms they have at 'Half and Good Quidditch'?" Hermione said nicely 'I'm sure that if you get a new broom we can win our last quitich game of the year against Slytherin!"

"That's actually what I had in mind!" Ron said gleefully "Les' go"

Ron and Hermione walked side by side into the store and started to browse.

"Ooo Ron I think you should get this one!" Hermione said persuasively

Ron turned and saw a broom that was sleek and shiny with a black handle and the bristles were silver with red and orange tips. This amazing broom was called the ZIGZAG 500 and was specially made for keepers because of its ability for sharp turns, speed, and extra strong bristles.

"Ok well let me get on and let me see if it is comfortable." Ron said cheerfully "How do I look?"

Hermione blushed then giggled. She had always thought Ron had looked indescribably sexy on a broomstick. He had an attitude on the broom that looked like he had complete confidence and she liked it.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked

"Nothing" Hermione blushed again "You just always look really **_hot _**on a broom."

Ron blushed this time and got off the broom and walked up to the cashier.

"I'll take it!" Ron said with a smile

Ron and Hermione walked out of the store giggling, and then walked into the book store where Hermione darted to the section "Ancient Ruins".

"Hey Hermione" Ron shouted "Can you wait here for a couple minutes I need to go get something?'

"Ya!" Hermione said sweetly "I'll wait here for you… don't be long"

Ron walked out of the book store and walked into a store called J.E.W.E.L.S and came out with a small package. Ron went to several different stores with even bigger packages, then came back into the book store.

"Hermione I'm back! Ron said smiling "I have a surprise for you, close your eyes."

"O…k" Hermione said utterly confused

Ron led Hermione out of the book store onto the stone pathway. The drifted onto a big patch of grass in the middle of the pathway with the fountain right in front of them. Hermione opened her eyes and saw the fountain right in front of her and at her feet was a bright pink and purple Weasley Wizard Wheezes blanket and a big yellow picnic basket.

"Oh my gosh, Ron!" Hermione said amazed "It's beautiful"

"I thought you would like it!" Ron said pleased with himself

Hermione and Ron lied down on their sides facing each other and Ron began to take out licorice wands and chocolate covered strawberries (Hermione's favorite muggle treat)

"Ron this is so nice…thank you for an amazing day!" Hermione said sincerely

"It was my pleasure really!" Ron said nicely "There is one more surprise though."

Ron rummaged through his school bag her had taken with him and pulled out a small box. He sat up and took Hermione's hand

"Hermione would you go to prom with me?" Ron said as he opened the small box

Hermione smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled and looked at the box. It was a beautiful diamond necklace with a square shaped sapphire.

"Ron, I have been wanting to go out with you since first term!" Hermione said in a daze "Yes I will go to prom with you!"

Ron smiled and blushed because secretly he had wanted the same thing. He put the necklace on her and then took in a deep breath. She had always been breath takingly beautiful but when her smile reflected in the deep blue stone(that matched Ron's eye color), then that was when she was exquisite.

Ron had a twinkle in his eye and put his arm around Hermione waist and Hermione ran her fingers up and down on his neck. Ron leaned in slightly and Hermione leaned in farther, when their lips finally touched an pressed deeply together, they exchanged the heat on the sexual tension that had been pent up for seven years. Hermione opened her mouth slightly and Ron ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Hermione massaged Ron's tongue until finally they broke away. They both smiled and lied down still entangled in each others arms and just sat in complete bliss.

A/N Done! Review please! I will update soon!


End file.
